Searching for the Stars
by limella
Summary: Bella hates Edward. He's a snobby, popular playboy. But when she finally thinks she's getting rid of him during the summer, he suprises her by showing up at the same summer camp she's going to. Will they fall in love? FIND OUT!
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone, thanks for opening this up, I'm not going to let you down, this is my first fanfiction and I really hope it goes well.**

**I have alot of idea's for the story and I can't wait to type them all up.**

**Please Review and tell me how if you like it or not. And if you do like it, tell you friends!!!!!**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter, thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!**

I walked into the lunchroom at Forks High. Knowing that when I got a glimpse of Edward Cullen and his group of friends, me and my friends were going to gag.

Two Years. Two years of being crushed on by that group of playboys who hated the fact that their 'charms' -as the girls in my school call it- don't work on me and my friends.

Almost 3 years.

I never got why they wouldn't just stop tormenting us. Everyday they did the same thing, and here they come to do it again.

First came Edward Masen, his bronze hair was all over his head-in a attractive kind of way. His piercing, green eye's that looked like they held more emotion than anything in the world. Walking in a stride that looked comfortable, and smiling at everyone at our table. He was basically the leader of his group of friends, and every girl in this school, except 3 of them, loved him.

How disgusting.

Second there was Mike, he was as big as Edward, but he had blue eyes and blondish hair, he walked around the school and acted like Mr. Popular, like he owned the school, to bad, that's Edward job, and he's good at it. But he loves attention, and would do anything in the world to get it.

How obnoxious.

Third there was Tyler, I didn't mind him so much, mainly because he didn't really talk or torment me and my friends like his friends do, but he was a sidekick. He had black hair, he was a little shorter than Edward and Mike, but only by an inch or two.

He and his friends stopped in front of our lunch table, getting ready to hit on use, again.

Edward winked at me, I shuddered, "Hey do you mind if we sit with you guys today?"

Thats the same question he asks everyday, and he thinks its so attractive.

I answered him like I do everyday, "No."

He frowned, just like he always does, "Aww, why not." then he looked in my eye's and tried to get me to say yes, just like every other stupid day, and I said,

"You know why, but I'll tell you like I tell you everyday. We-" I pointed to Angela and Jessica my two best friends, "-don't like guys who are self-centered jerks like you and your friends." I pointed to them.

He thought for a moment then said, "Who said we like you."

Mike laughed, "You did, remember we were talking and you s-"

Edward interrupted, "you stupid head, stop talking."

Me, Angela, and Jessica laughed.

Edward turned to us, "Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow to see if you change you mind."

"Which will be never," I said, while they walked away.

He smiled, winked and then walked away.

"Gosh, they will never give up." Jessica said while Angela agreed with her.

"They're just mad we're the only girls in this school that don't have a huge crush on them." I sighed.

"Bella, I don't know how you stick up for us like that every day, I would get annoyed to the point that I was beating them up after about 5 days of the same thing, but you've been doing that for about 3 years now." Angela said, before she ate a bite out of her salad.

"I know, I wish they would just give up though,"

We ate in silence for a minute then Angela and Jessica started a conversation about the summer, I didn't listen because I wouldn't be involved, I would be going to summer camp.

1 more week from today and we are out of school for summer break. 2 more weeks then I would be driving down to Seattle to go to Searching for the Stars. My favorite music summer camp ever.

I couldn't wait, a whole summer with me and my guitar, well there were other people and instruments but this summer is dedicated to my guitar and winning that scholarship.

I sighed, 2 weeks, thats all I could think about.

**Hot?**

**Or not?**

**Tell me!**

**I'm going to try and get as many chapters as possible up, I'm a SUPER BUSY person and don't have a lot of time to get on the computer, but I'll try to get some chapters!**

**Subscribe!!!!!!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS!!!!**

**-The Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	2. 2 Weeks Later

**Hey everyone... sorry I haven't been able to post, I got put on restriction, and thats not good for the soul.**

**But, I'm back and ready to type up some yumminess!**

**I really hope you guys like it,**

**So hear it goes.............**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Yeah Char- dad, I'm going to be fine." I said, hopefully for the last time.

"Are you sure Bella? Do you need any more money, or I could drive you up there to keep you company." he rambled on and on.

I hugged him, "I'm going to miss you dad." I admitted, and I really would miss him.

"Me to," he said, releasing me from the hug.

I climbed in my truck and put the keys in the ignition while Charlie put all my bags in the back of the truck.

"Thanks," I said as he came up to my opened window.

"Now you have your cell phone right?"

I took my cell phone out of my pocket, "Yeah its right here, I'll call you right when I get there and everything is situated."

"That's my girl" he said proudly.

I laughed and turned the key. The engine roared to life, I put it in reverse and then pulled out of the drive-way. After one quick wave at Charlie I was off to Seattle.

The drive didn't seem that long, I thought and listened to songs while I road, like I always do.

After a pleasant ride, I finally got to Seattle, and after that it didn't take long to find were I would be spending the summer.

As I pulled up to a metal building that looked very new and modern I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to the Searching for the Stars Summer Camp- sign in hear."

Then there was an arrow pointing through the door.

I pulled up to an empty parking space, and then jumped out of the truck, eager to start the summer.

I walked into the building and stood behind the line of people. After about 5 minutes I got to the front.

There was a small woman in a basic suit sitting there, she said, "Name?"

"Bella Swan, but I might be called Isabella on there." I fumbled for words.

She smiled, "Ah, Isabella Swan, sharing a room with... Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. That room is room number 316, and here is a key and all the papers." she handed me a bag.

"Also there is the camp-card, for food and other things you might need to buy on campus, a schedule, and a map."

Then she showed me on the map were my room was. I stepped outside and grabbed one of my suitcases and went to find the room.

I went up the elevator to the third floor, then walked down the hallway to room 316.

I walked up to a blue door with lime-green outlines on it. I stuck the key in the door, turned the key, and then let the door fall open.

The room was . . . awesome, cool, fun-looking, hip, amazing, and so much more.

The walls were lime-green, and most of the furniture was blue, anything that wasn't those two colors were purple

There were 3 beds, all the same size, that each had a corner of the room. In the other corner, there was a T.V., a couch, 3 beanie-bags, and a coffee table.

In the opposite corner of the room from the door I was standing in there was another door, it must be the bathroom.

There were 3 dressers, a closet, and bedside tables with lamps on them. And the carpet had squares that were different shades of purple, blue, and lime-green.

I stepped in the room and marveled over how perfect it was, everything was just . . . perfect! I walked in and choose my bed.

After 3 minutes of debating, I went with the bed that was on the corner across from the T.V. area.

I set down my suitcase then went and grabbed my other bags from the truck. When I was getting back from my trip to the truck, inside the room I heard someone squeal,

"This room is SO cool, I love it!!!!"

I sighed then walked in the room, there was a girl jumping on the bed. She was short and had spiky black hair; she looked kind of like a pixie. Her features were beyond normal, she had short legs and she was skinny. Her jeans fit perfect and her top was cute.

She saw me then jumped off the bed, "Hi, I'm Alice."

Her arm extended and I took it, "I'm Bella"

All of the sudden she took my arm and pulled me into a hug, "Hi Bella, I'm so happy we're roommates, we're going to be best friends, I already know it."

She let go of me and I was speechless for a brief moment, but I pulled together quickly. I was about to say something when a tall blond walked in the room, wait I take that back, strutted in the room. And that is an understatement.

She smiled at me, then looked at Alice, "Gosh Alice, she's only known you for 30 seconds and you're already scaring her."

Alice scowled, and the blond came up to me, "Hi, I'm Rosalie, you must be Isabella."

"Uh, hi Rosalie, you can call me Bella."

She offered her hand like Alice, I hesitated.

She noticed my hesitation, and laughed, "It's okay Bella, I'm not going to try and scare you like Alice."

Alice mumbled under her breathe, "To late, you already did."

I took her hand, while Rosalie glared at her, "It's okay, you guys didn't scare me at all."

Alice jumped on her bed, which was next to the door, "This is going to be the best summer EVER!?!?!"

She jumped up and down on the bed, Rosalie turned to me, "She's been saying that for a month now, she's pretty ecstatic about this summer as you can tell."

I laughed, "Yeah, anyone who's everyone on this campus would be crazy if they didn't think this was going to be the best summer ever."

Alice came and hugged me, "That's exactly how I feel!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the beanie-bags.

I walked over to my bed and set down my guitar, and other suitcase. Then I sat down on my bed and sighed, "So, what's the schedule?"

Alice came and sat down beside me with a piece of paper in her hands, "From 2:00-5:00 is sign-ins, from 5:00-6:00 is dinner, then after that there is an assembly that we have to go to, they're going to explain everything."

I looked over at the clock, it read 4:12, "Okay, well that means we have 45 minutes."

Rosalie got up and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go hang out with Emmett, I'll see you girls later." she smiled then walked out of the room.

"Who's Emmett?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "That's Rosalie's boyfriend."

"Oh, how do you know Rosalie anyways?" I wondered.

"We both go to the same school, and we're like, best friends, well we used to be. She hangs out with Emmett to much so I don't see her that often." she sighed.

"Oh, well that's..." I didn't know what to say.

She finished my sentence, "Sucky?"

I laughed, "Yeah that works."

We were quite for a minute, "So..." she glanced at my guitar, "You play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I also sing a little, what do you play?" I asked.

"I also play the guitar and sing." she smiled, and then stood up.

"Do you want to hear me play." her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yeah, I'd love to listen to my competition." I said playfully.

She smiled at my little joke, picked up her guitar and started strumming chords. She started playing an unfamiliar tune that was really good; I personally wanted to learn it. The notes all sounded perfect with each other, even when there was something that was flat or sharp, it sounded like it belonged there, and it did.

It wasn't the kind of song that most guitar players play; it was very weird, and cocky. But it was awesome, she played for a couple minutes, the notes weaving in and out of patterns that were very difficult, then she ended it with a simple broken C chord.

Alice looked up and smiled, "Did you like it."

I smiled to, "Like it, I love it, I want to learn it. Who wrote it, I've never heard anything like it before."

"I wrote it," she said simply.

I stared at her with wide eyes, did she just say she wrote something that good, she was going to crush me at this competition.

"Um... W-O-W." was all I was able to say.

She sucked in a breath, "I know, how about you play something for me." she offered.

Yeah, like I could beat that, "Uh, sure... but its going to sound like crud compared to that." I pointed to her guitar.

Alice made a gesture to play, so I got my guitar out of my case and mumbled, "Here it goes." under my breathe as I put the strap over my head.

I started to play 'Change' by Taylor Swift,

I played the fist phrases and then plucked a chord to a beat, and then I sang,

_And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And you're getting sick of it_

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
Because these things will change

Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now  
Found things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared

You can walk away  
Say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
'Cause these things will change

Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh

Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees  
Fight for what we've worked for  
All these years  
The battle was long  
It was the fight of our lives  
But we'll stand up, champions tonight  
It was the night things changed

Can you see it now?  
The walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Fell down  
It's a revolution  
Throw your hands up  
'Cause we never gave in  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We sang hallelujah  
Hallelujah

I finished, and then looked up to find Alice smiling, "That was great!" she said.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

Alice stood up and glanced at the clock, "We should get going, do you want to eat dinner together?" she offered.

"Sure, I'm starving." I stood up and followed Alice to the door, while tripping on the carpet.

We walked down the hallway then got in the empty elevator. As we walked to the cafeteria we talked about random things, where we lived, what grade we were in, if we had been here before, things like that.

It turned out that Alice, like me, was going to be a senior next year, which was hard to believe because she was so small and delicate. She lived here in Seattle, and this was the first time she's ever been to this summer camp.

By the time we were finished telling each other about our life stories we were in line to get dinner. We talked in the line and when I was almost to the front I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey Bella." He said.

I turned around, with a huge knot in my stomach, there stood Edward Cullen.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Hehehe..... bet yall can't wait for the next chapter!!!!!**

**Well, if you can't then review and tell me!!!!**

**You can also subscribe, if you haven't already.**

**Oh, and thanks to all the reviews and subscribers I got from the last chapter.**

**I was amazed people even read it, I mean there were only like 900 words, and personally I don't even waste my time to read short stuff like that.**

**(NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE!!)**

**Well... thanks!!!!!!!**

*****CHAPTER 3 COMING SOONISH*****

**THE Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	3. You Have to be Kidding Me

**I'm back with a yummy story!!!!!!!!**

**(Yummy is my word of the week!!!)**

**YAY, hear you go...**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

"_Hey Bella." He said._

_I turned around, with a huge knot in my stomach, there stood Edward Cullen. _

* * *

I stared at him with wide eyes. "You have to be kidding me." I said, trying to think this wasn't real.

Alice looked at him and then me, "You know each other?"

I looked at her, "You know him?"

Edward interrupted, "Alice is my cousin." he stated simply.

"By marriage," she added quickly, "and I'm not proud of it either."

He hugged her, "Awe, I love you too little cousin."

She tried to break out of his grasp, "Get off of me you jerk."

"It's nice to know I'm loved." he said sarcastically.

"Well you're not." Alice snapped at him, wow she had a little temper.

I comforted her, "It's okay; I hate him as much as you do.

She looked at me "I don't even know if that's possible."

I laughed, "I go to school with him, every week,"

"I am _SO_ sorry." she apologized.

Once again, Edward interrupted, "You know I'm standing right hear right."

I glanced in his direction, "Yeah and we obviously don't want you there." I stated harshly.

Alice glared, and then turned to me, "Come on Bella, we have better things to do."

"Gladly," I muttered under my breath as we left him standing there.

We both walked over and grabbed a tray, "I can't believe he's hear, he's is such a jerk who just needs to die in a hole."

I laughed, "Die in a hole? He's you cousin." I said.

"Why does that matter, you said you hate him to." She stated.

"Yeah, but he probably won't bother me like he did in school."

"Why not?" Alice demanded.

By then we were sitting at a table and I was taking a sip of my soda. "Well, the only reason he bothered me was because of my friends, or at least that's what it seems like. He doesn't have a reason to like me."

"Yeah" she said sarcastically.

She was interrupted by the intercom, "Hello everyone, we hope you're having a great time so far, please meet in the auditorium in 20 minutes so we can introduce you to all of the teachers and go over what's happening this summer."

We finished eating, and then hurried to the auditorium.

As we walked in the auditorium, I still couldn't get over how big it was. It probably had more than 1,000 seats. There was a balcony, an orchestra pit, and a stage. It looked like the ceiling would never end; the auditorium was white, black and a dark red. And the seats were dark blue.

Alice and I walked down the aisle and sat in the 6th row, we talked until the light dimmed, and the curtains opened up.

There was a tall man, with glasses and a suit on standing in the middle of the stage, and behind him was about 20 people, standing there.

"Hello everybody!" the man in the middle of the stage said.

Everyone said, "Hey!" at different times, in muffled voices.

"Ah, that was pathetic, let's try that again."

He started over, yelling this time, "HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!"

Everyone enthusiastically screamed, "HEY!!!"

He laughed into the microphone he was holding, "Okay, that was better. I'm Mr. Westberry- most people just call me Mr. W- and I'm the camp director."

He continued "I-"

But everyone started cheering, "Woo, yeah, go Mr. W!!!!"

It took 2 minutes for everyone to calm down, including Alice.

Finally after everyone was settled he said, "Now, first off, I want to welcome you to the best summer camp of your life, we have a lot of fun things to do, and not only music. We're going to have parties with certain thymes every Saturday night, movies and plays showing in the auditorium, and a couple of field-trips."

Everyone "Owed" and "Awed" over this.

He continued, "Now, this year we're changing things up a little. Most of you have already been here before, and know that we give out 3 scholarships for our boarding school, at the end of the year. Well, this year is different, not only are we giving away 3 scholarships, we are also giving away 4 more!"

That erupted load murmurs' from everywhere in the audience.

"Now, there is a little catch, the teachers," he pointed behind him, "and I are going to have privet lessons with each of you." he pointed to us.

"We're going to listen to you guys and see how you do, and then we are going to divide you up into bands, and orchestras. There are going to be 4 people in each group, and then there's going to be a competition at the end of the summer, and which-ever group wins gets the scholarships!"

Once again, everyone started talking excitedly; I did to, "O-my-gosh, this is going to be SO cool!!" I said to Alice.

She agreed, "I know, I told you this was going to be the best summer ever!"

I laughed, "I believed you."

"Okay, everyone calm down." Mr. W said, with an irritated voice.

"Now that everyone knows that, I'm going to introduce you to your teachers, and what instrument they play."

A tall women with short, gray, spiky hair stepped up, "This, is Mrs. Rebecca Winans, she teaches the piano and voice." she stepped back while another younger women, with brown, shoulder-length hair, and blue eye's stepped up, "This is Brittany Winans, she teaches the harp, and she is Mrs. Winans daughter."

She stepped back and a tall man with dark brown hair stepped up, "This is Tyler, he teaches the guitar and vocal together."

That was my teacher, Alice nudged me, indicating the same thing I was thinking, and I nodded.

He kept introducing people they had a teacher for almost everything. There were 3 voice teachers, and a lot of teachers that taught voice with a separate instrument.

It took about 10 minutes, and then they were telling us to get up to our rooms, we had to get up early the next morning and go to lessons.

As me and Alice walked up to the room, we ran into Edward again, I sighed when he came up to us.

"Hey," he said, trying to be attractive.

I fake gagged, while Alice laughed as we walked past him.

We got to the room about 5 minutes after that, it was only 8:00, Rosalie was nowhere in sight. So Alice and I talked.

After 45 minutes I brought up Edward, "So, Edwards your cousin?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

Alice sighed, "Sadly, he's so..." she trailed off.

"I know what you mean; he's like Mr. Popular at school." I said.

"Well he sure acts like it when he's not at school too."

"Probably," I agreed, "All the girls are like in love with him, except me and my 2 best friends."

"Not good, he is totally attracted to the girls that don't like him." Alice leaned back on the couch.

I breathed in then out and looked at the ceiling, "I've figured that out."

"What does he do?" she asked.

"He comes up to the table me and my friends sit at every single day, and asks if he can sit with him." I explained, "Then when I say no, he would ask why, and I would tell him."

She rolled her eyes while I kept going, "then he would have some smart allick remark, and I'd throw a smart allick remark back at him, and he'd walk away saying, 'Well I'll ask again tomorrow'." I finished.

"Gosh, Bella, I feel sorry for you." She admitted.

"Thanks Alice, so, what does he do to make you hate him so much?" I asked sheepishly.

She sighed, "Where to start? Umm… so, my family always invites family and friend to a thanksgiving party every year. And he came up, like he always does. So we're sitting there, Rosalie is at the party too, and he starts flirting with Rosalie, well she tells him that she's not interested because she has a boyfriend.

"So he's all like, yeah right. And he keeps flirting, by then I was about to punch him in the head, I kept telling him to stop talking to her, and he wouldn't."

"He doesn't ever give up." I said.

"Yeah, but let's talk about something else." She suggested.

"Okay, what's your favorite band?" I asked randomly.

"Paramore, there awesome."

I stood up, and walked over to my bed. I searched in my suitcase till I found my purse, then walked back over to the stereo.

As I pulled out my iPod my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I pulled it out then looked at the caller ID, it was Charlie.

Opps, I forgot to call him, "Uh, I have to take this call, I'll be back in a second." I said to Alice.

I walked over to the door and answered it while I closed it, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, you didn't call." Charlie sounded worried.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, I totally forgot, I'm having a bunch of fun." I said while I walked outside in the cool summer breeze.

"Oh, it's okay, how are things?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's great! My roommates are really great, there's Alice, and Rosalie; me and Alice are already good friends." I said.

"That's great!" he said, I laughed we say great a lot.

"Yeah, but here's another great thing, there giving out 4 more scholarships this year, and everyone's going to be in a 4 person band."

"Wow, maybe you'll get one this year." He suggested.

I smiled, "I hope."

The was a little silence, we didn't have anything to talk about, "Well if that's all…"

"Oh yeah, I need to get to bed anyways, I'm going fishing tomorrow." He said proudly.

I laughed, "That's great dad, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, I love you."

"Me too" I closed the phone then walked back to the room, Alice was sitting on the couch talking to Rosalie.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie greeted me.

"Hey," I smiled at her.

I turned to Alice, "Sorry about that, I forgot to call my dad."

"It's okay," Alice turned to me.

Rosalie glanced behind me then said, "9:45, do you think it's too early to call it a night?"

Then I realized how tired I was, my eye's dropped a little, "I'm really tired, it's been a long day."

Alice agreed, "Yeah, I call the bathroom first!"

She ran to her dresser and grabbed her toiletries bag and some pajamas, then walked into the bathroom.

"What time should I set the alarm too?" I asked Rosalie.

"Umm… breakfast starts at 8:45, so I'd say 7:30, what about you Alice?" she yelled the last part so Alice could hear.

"I'd say 7:15, so we can sit in bed for 15 minutes before getting up." She suggested.

I looked at Rosalie and it looked like she agreed, "Okay, 7:15 it is."

I set the alarm clock on my iPod and plugged it into the speakers. Soon after we were in our beds with the lights off.

"'Night," I heard Alice's familiar voice.

"Good-night" I replied.

"I hope no-one snores," Rosalie said.

We all laughed at that, then it got quiet. All you could hear was the rustling of sheets, and the faint sound of people talking breaths.

And before I knew it, the first day of the best summer ever, was over.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**Did you like it?!?!?!?**

**Review and tell me!**

**I put my name, and my mom's in there, (hahaha)**

**Yeah, I play the harp!!!!! I also play the piano, and the trombone.**

**I'm very musical.**

**But thats why I don't have time to post during the weekdays, I also dance almost every night of the week.**

**I'm-a busy-bee!!!**

**But anyways, thats off-topic... good news!!!!!**

**This weekend is a 4-day-weekend!!!!**

**So, I'm hoping to get 2 chapters up.**

**Also, my friend is writing an awesomish Twilight Fanfiction, its called 'Gone,' you should check it out!!!**

**So i guess thats all...**

**REVIEW**

**SUBSCRIBE **

**FAVORITE**

**-THE Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	4. Encounters

**Hi-Lo, Brittany's back!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you like it!!!!!!**

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

I groaned, "Just 5 more minutes dad."

I heard to laughs muffled by pillows, and then I realized were I was. I sat up and saw Alice looking at the ceiling, and Rosalie curled up into a ball on their beds.

I lied back down on the bed, closed my eyes, and listened to the music;

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

I smiled, Paramore, my favorite.

"This is my favorite song." Alice said what I was thinking.

"Mine to," I said, sighing.

"I like Fences." Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"I think that's the next song on this playlist." I said, I had almost memorized the order of the songs, mainly because it was the playlist I always listened to on my iPod.

"Cool," Rosalie jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"You must be a morning person." It sounded more like a question.

"Once I get to sit in bed and think for a minute, yeah I am." I heard her turn on the shower in the bathroom.

"What about you Alice?" I asked.

She didn't respond, "Alice… Alice?" I yelled a little louder.

She still didn't talk, I sat up and she was asleep. I guess I would let her sleep a little longer.

After 15 minutes Rosalie came out of the bathroom, and then I claimed it.

I took a shower, allowing the hot water to relax my muscles, thinking about what the day was going to be like.

And before I knew it, I was out of the shower, changed, and walking to the cafeteria with Alice.

As we waited in line, I checked my schedule for today. Looking at the first thing, I remembered from last year that after every meal everyone would meet in the gym.

It was one of my favorite things in the day. Everyone danced and sang together to music, fast music, it was like burning all the calories you ate for the meal, and more.

I couldn't wait to go.

After that, I had a meeting, or group lesson with all the guitar players, and the guitar teacher.

We would have our guitars, sit there, and rock it out.

I couldn't wait for that either.

Then we would have lunch, and then the privet lessons would begin, they were in 45 minute intervals.

Mine was at 3:15, and Alice's was at 4:45.

We were both a little nervous about the privet lesson, the teacher was new, and we didn't know what to expect from him.

But we were still ecstatic, just the same.

After breakfast we walked over to the room they used when they had dances, it had a stage for bands to play, a dance floor, and tables. It had 3 stories one story was the dance floor, the next was some of the tables on one side, and on the other side the stage was there.

And the third story was just a couple of closed in lounges, that over looked the dance floor and stage.

As I took in all the surroundings I noticed Edward smiling at me, I eternally gagged, and thought why he can't just give up like normal people do.

He winked at me right as I thought that, and the answer was no.

No, I didn't think he was ever going to give up.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Alice who was walking away to the front of the stage where other people were.

I followed eager to dance and sing it out.

The first thing I heard when I walked on the dance floor was the song that was playing,

_You're gonna be a shining star  
Your fancy clothes, your fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are_

_So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
You steady chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters_

_Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser_

Of course, Live Your Life, I laughed while I danced to the beat with Alice.

I twirled her in and out then we would jump while singing for a couple of beats. Then we would do another awesome move, then jump and sing.

My heart was on fire, beating harder than I thought possible, but I felt free, like I could run miles and never stop, I loved the sensation, and I remembered why this is my favorite part of the summer.

We continued dancing breathlessly to the song, until it slowly drifted to an end.

Right as it cut of we heard a voice clearly coming from the microphone, "Hi everybody, are you ready to pump this summer up?!"

"Woo" everybody screamed.

"Okay, let's do this energizer!"

The curtain opened up and reveled a band.

The drum started playing a fast, steady beat. The symbols were added in after 3 phrases, and then the bass started playing.

After a couple of phrases from the bass, the guitar added in, playing the melody. The notes went up and down, making steps to high notes, and then going to a much lower pitch.

After the guitar, the drums played a little louder, and the keyboard played harmony to the guitar, making it sound so perfect.

The singers hummed into the microphone, and then everything stopped, it was so quiet, but then they broke out into a song, singing and playing better than anything.

After the final notes drifted away into the room, everyone started cheering.

The same guy from earlier came on the stage, "Now, if you haven't noticed already, that was some of the teachers."

I didn't notice, I was so worked up with the music, that I didn't realize who was playing it. I looked up and saw that my teacher was playing the guitar, and I remembered the faces of some of the other teachers.

They were getting up and going backstage when I was looking, so I didn't have much time to look.

My thoughts were interrupted, "Now, were going to play one last song for everyone to jam to, and then you are going to get to your lessons with your teachers."

They played the last song, and it felt like it ended quickly, it seemed like I only turned once and then Alice and I were grabbing our guitars from the room, and walking to the class.

When we got in there the teacher introduced us, "Hello everybody, I'm Tyler, just Tyler and I'm going to be your teacher for the summer. My goal for the summer is to help everyone improve on the guitar skills, and you are going to have to work hard for me, and be the best you can be."

Then he called roll, and we started our lesson.

Tyler was a lot of fun. I didn't think I have had such a great teacher, he was funny, energetic, enthusiastic, and really nice.

He didn't put people on the spot, and try to embarrass them, he would play with the people who needed help, and he just didn't do anything to make people feel bad about them self's.

In general, he was a great teacher.

The lesson ended very quickly, much too quickly, and we had to go to lunch. I would've gladly skipped so I could keep playing, but we had some boys who complained too much about being hungry.

Alice and I were sitting at the lunch table disusing Tyler,

"He's really fun." She said, for the 3rd time.

"I know, and he's not like other teachers, he gets us, if that even makes since." I replied.

"It makes too much since, I can't wait till my privet lesson." She admitted.

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." I agreed with her.

"What's going to be fun?" I heard that familiar voice behind me.

I coughed on the soda I was drinking, and turned around to find my favorite person in the world standing behind me, heavy sarcasm.

He was smiling that smile that always makes me want to gag, I couldn't stand him; his stupid green eyes, his messed-up hair that he thinks is so attractive, and his muscles… I couldn't even think of something to describe what I thought about those, and I don't think about his muscles in a good way.

I was coming up with something to say, but Alice cut me to the chase, "It's going to be fun to watch you… get a pie in your face."

I turned to her, "Umm… random much."

"I'm a very random person," she smiled.

Edward cut in, "Oh, so you are talking about me?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, we're talking about how stupid your hair is." I blurted out, without even thinking.

"Good one," Alice said while raising her hand, indicating she wanted to high-five me.

I gladly high-fived her back and we laughed together.

There was a quiet pause as we waited for someone to say something.

I broke the silence, "So, you are over here because…?"

"I… uh… well I was wondering if I could talk to you." He said.

"Okay," I waited for him to talk.

"Alone." he requested.

I stood up, rolled my eyes, and walked away from the table with Edward following me.

I turned around and faced him, "Yes?" I said irritated.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movie on Friday night with me." He said looking at the ground.

I sighed, "Don't you already know the answer?"

He looked up from the ground, "Yeah, but I can always hope?"

"Well I really wish you wouldn't hope that, because that answer is always going to be no."

He smirked, "Well one day you're going to have to give up."

"Yeah, even if you were the last person in the world I wouldn't go out with you."

"Yeah you would and you know it." He demanded.

"Hell yeah, totally… NOT!"

"I don't see what is wrong with me." He admitted.

I didn't know where to start, "Umm, well, let me think…"

"Ha, you can't even come up with one."

"Yes I could come up with hundreds, but some of them are to rude to say out loud."

"Like…?" he asked.

"Hello, didn't you hear me say, 'too rude to say out loud.'?"

I started to walk back to the table when he grabbed my arm, "wait, I just want to know what I can do to get you to like me." He said blushing a little.

Edward Masen, blushing, I think that's an all time first.

"I don't anything you do could get me to like you." I said truthfully.

I shrugged out of his firm grip and walked over to the table.

When I sat down Alice asked, "What was that?"

I sighed, "He wanted to ask me out."

She laughed, "What did you say?"

"No."

"Hahaha, Edward got rejected, Edward got rejected!!" she sang.

"Nice," I laughed.

We ate the rest of our lunch then walked off to the 'energizer' as the host-guy-person called it.

I think energizer was a good name, we did use all of our energy when we jumped and danced to the music.

After we finished that we walked to the room, with a couple of free hours.

Alice and I got bored and then walked around campus. There were a lot of stores, they were mainly clothes stores, but there was also a book store, a CD store and some little restaurants.

Alice wanted to go shopping, but I didn't, so we separated and I walked around alone thinking about what my lesson was going to be like, I really couldn't wait to go.

I walked back up to the room after a hour or two and went to my lesson.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

**So... did you like it?**

**Well review and tell me!!!!**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!!!!!**

**So...**

**REVIEW**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**FAVORITE**

**And I'll be back!!!!**

**THE Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	5. Fun lessons & Stuff

**Hey everyone, I'm back with some awesomeristic stuff!!!!**

**I posted a new story today, its called 'Live Your Life' you should totally go read it.**

**So here's the next part of Searching for the Stars.......**

* * *

I sighed and looked at the time, it said 3:30.

I got up, grabbed my guitar, and walked down to the room I was at earlier today. As I walked in the room I saw Tyler sitting there strumming the guitar.

He saw me then stopped playing, "Hey, you ready?"

"Yep!" I said enthusiastically.

I sat down and started the lesson.

I was as much, if not more, fun than the lesson today.

Tyler was really funny, he played and sung a hilarious song called 'funny farm' it was really creepy, but in a funny way.

I sat there and sight read a couple of songs, he complemented me on how good I was and that really made me feel great about myself.

And really, that was all. It felt like I was only there 2 minutes, then I had to leave.

I walked back to the room anticipating the next lesson, which I would find out when it was tomorrow.

I stepped into the room and Alice was sitting on the couch listening to a Paramore CD in the stereo.

"You must really like that band" I commented.

She jumped, and then turned with a smile in her face, "Your back!"

"Your face!" I said as a joke.

She laughed, "So how was the lesson?" she asked with bright eyes.

"It was SO much fun!!!" I answered.

"Great!" she smiled.

"Yeah…" I said back not sure what to say.

But she kept the conversation going, "I can't wait till my lesson!"

"Yeah, so how was the shopping?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Awesome, I got you a shirt!" she smiled and walked over to a shopping bag, "Try it on."

"Aw, you didn't have to get me a shirt." I smiled at the thought of a gift.

"Yes I did, now try it on." She gave the shirt then pushed me into the bathroom.

I pulled of my other shirt the slipped the one she got me on. It was midnight blue, with sequence at the bottom. It wrapped around my stomach and the fabric hung loose making it look almost like a dress, almost.

I walked out of the room and thanked Alice, her reply was, "That was nothing."

I went to change out of it and as soon as I walked back in Alice was getting her guitar, "I have to go, I'll meet you here after the lesson and we can go to dinner together, ok?"

"Yeah, have fun."

I sat and to music for a couple of minutes, but got really bored with that so I picked up my copy of 'Withering Heights' and started reading it. I was on the 7th chapter when Alice came back into the room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"good lesson?" I guessed out loud sarcastically.

"Ch-yeah, it was an awesome lesson. Come on, let's get some dinner." She said.

We walked down to the cafeteria while she gave me every detail about the lesson.

"I was playing perfectly so far, and it said to play a C chord and I accidentally played an E chord, I got so mad at myself, but I just kept playing, and at the end he said he like how I harmonized the chord and said it makes the music a lot better, can you believe that!!"

"Yeah that's cool." I said.

"Excuse me." I heard an unfamiliar male voice say.

Alice and I turned around and saw a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair looking down at us.

"Yes," Alice said while looking at her feet.

That was weird, usually she's not shy, she's the opposite of shy actually.

He turned to me, and I could feel her slump next to me.

"Could I borrow Alice for a minute or two?" he asked me, and Alice grew a foot high.

I looked at her and she gave me an encouraging smile, "Sure," I turned to Alice, "I'll save you a spot in line."

I walked over to the line and waited for Alice to come back. As I waited I heard Rosalie's familiar voice call my name,

"Bella!"

I turned and saw her with a really big and bulky guy with black hair.

"Hey Rosalie, what's up?" I said smiling at her and the mysterious guy standing next to her.

"I wanted you to meet my boy friend- Emmett. Bella-Emmett; Emmett-Bella" she gestured to us.

"Hi Emmett." I said as I shook his hand.

"Hi Bella." He grinned.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, some dude is talking to her." I said.

"Really, who?" she asked suddenly interested.

Umm, I don't know," I saw her walking towards us, "why don't you ask her." I suggested as she came up to use,

"Ask me what?" She said innocently.

"Who was talking to you." She said, aggravated that it was taking so long to get information out of her.

"Oh, only _JASPER!!!!!__**" **_she screamed his name and I covered my ears.

"O-My-Gosh, really!?!?" she said back, "What did he say."

"He didn't say anything, he asked if I would go to the dance with him!" she screeched.

"Aw, your little crush finally asked you out, little one." Emmett spoke for the first time to Alice.

"Could someone tell me exactly what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Alice has had a crush on Jasper since, what 7th grade? And now he asked he out." Emmett answered me over the excited girls.

"Thanks for answering me, _Emmett._" I said, emphasizing his name.

"You're welcome, Bella." He said back.

I laughed because they didn't even hear us, I rolled my eyes and walked a couple of steps up in the line trying to get Alice and Rose to stop dancing around like idiots.

Finally, after what seemed like 5 minutes they came over to me and we got out food.

We ate, talking about Jasper the whole time; Emmett looked as bored as I was so I made simple conversation whenever Rosalie and Alice were talking.

Soon, we went to do the 'energizer' and then all the girls were in the room again.

We talked just like we knew each other for our whole life, well 2/3 of us did know each other for our life, but we still talked, that's the point.

Somehow, I don't remember how Edward got brought into the conversation.

"Yeah he's in love with Bella." Alice said.

"Really," Rosalie turned to me.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well you can so tell he has a thing for her. She's just stupid and doesn't she stuff like that." Alice murmured.

"He's just intimidated by me." I said.

"Why?" Rose questioned.

"Because I won't go out with him."

"Well yeah, that's how Edward is." Alice yawned.

"Maybe we should go to bed." I suggested trying to end this conversation.

"Yeah, we get to find out who's in our band tomorrow." Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that."

"So did I." Alice said and got up of the couch.

"Hum," was what Rosalie replied with.

"What do you play Rose, I don't think you've ever told me."

"I play the violin, so I won't be in a band, I'll be in a mini-orchestra-thingy."

"Oh, well that'll be fun." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I also got up and walked over to my dresser.

"So…" I said to Alice.

"So…" she mimicked me.

"How's it going?" I asked because I was bored.

"Pretty good," she replied.

"Nice…" I laughed.

"Very…" she laughed alone with me.

After we laughed for about 30 seconds Rosalie came out of the bathroom and took it.

I did my usual bathroom routine, brushing my teeth and hair and washing my face.

I walked out and Alice ran in. I got in bed and closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew Alice was shaking me awake.

"Bella it's time to wake up" she screamed into my ear.

"Agh!" I said while sitting up.

Rosalie laughed and gave me a 'I know' look.

I sighed heavily and got ready for today.

I put in the midnight blue shirt Alice got for me yesterday and some jeans. I went in the bathroom brush out the jungle on top of my head called hair, and teeth, then walked back into the room.

Alice eyed me with disapproval, "Are you going to wear that?"

I looked down at what I was wearing, and with a confused expression on my face I said, "That's what it looks like doesn't it?"

Rosalie laughed from the other side of the room.

"At least change your pants to something that matches." She said walking to my drawers and opening them.

She pulled out some light blue jeans with flowers that were the same color as my shirt and threw them at me.

"You need shoes to…" she opened the drawer with my shoes and looked through it. After a minute she asked, "What size shoes do you wear?"

"Uh, 7" I said.

"Perfect!" she said running to Rosalie's drawers.

She pulled out a pair of light blue ballet flats with a midnight blue ribbon and asked, "Rose, can Bella borrow these shoes?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Okay, thanks. Here Bella." She threw them at me one at a time, and then walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

She came out after a couple of minutes and we walked down to the cafeteria together.

We ate anticipating the energizer, because we would find out who was in our band today.

We got to the auditorium place and danced it out.

Swinging our hips to the rhythm, and having tons of fun.

The host-dude-guy-person came out and started calling out who was in whose group.

After he called the fifth group I heard my name,

"Isabella," he said, Alice squeezed my hand.

"Emmett." I laughed and so did Rosalie and Alice.

"Alice." She squealed, "YAY!!!"

"And…" he checked the list, "Edward."

* * *

**Cliffy.........**

**Anyone want to Beta for this story???**

**Just tell me!!!!!!!!**

**And read my new story, its off-da-chane!!!!**

**So yeah... LoL you want to know how addicted I am to Twilight???**

**("YES")... I'm listening to Clair De Lune as I type this!!!!**

**Anyways.......**

**REVEIW**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**FAVORITE**

**AND... Tell you friends!!!!!!!!!!**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	6. NO!

**I'm back with an awesomeristic chapter!!!!!**

**Here you go........**

* * *

My eyes bulged, No, I thought to myself.

No

No

No

No

No

NO!?!?!?!?!?

This couldn't be right, never Edward is… I couldn't even think about it.

NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo……….

I felt like I was going to pass out right then and there, why did I do to deserve this?

I looked over to him, he was grinning, I could tell panic was rolling across my face. My breath hitched and my heart beat so fast I felt like it was going to come out of my chest.

I was basically hyperventilating at the moment. My head was spinning, I couldn't see anything, and I had a huge knot in my stomach. Like I was nervous, but I wasn't I was…was… I don't even know how to explain it.

Nervous, sad, mad, disgusted.

I couldn't think of an emotion to put with this feeling inside me. I wanted to puck. I thought this was going to be a good summer.

That changed with just one word,

Edward.

A semi-loud "No!!!" from beside me pulled me into reality.

I turned to look at Alice holding on to her stomach on the ground.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no…" she sat there and whisper for about 5 minutes strait.

That was exactly how I was feeling.

I sat there beside her and said, "It's ok Alice."

All she said was, "NO!" with a little more emotion then she was saying the other no's.

I sighed and looked around the room, no one was there. Where did they all go?

I turned around and looked around but no, no one.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud.

Alice picked her head up and examined the empty room with me, "I don't know." She said.

"Humm…" I looked at her and she looked back.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I could tell she could see in my eyes the strange emotion that I had no name for.

I could see it in her eyes.

And I absorbed everything that just happened,

I was in a band with Alice, Emmett, and … Edward.

We were going to be spending the whole summer together.

The knot in my stomach got even tighter, if that's even possible.

This was the whole reason for the summer, to get away from school, and Edward.

It bugged me to no end that now I had to spend every … day with him.

I took a deep breathe through my mouth.

The air filled my lungs making my stomach ache with that unnamable emotion.

It felt like nerves, my stomach, but it was much, much worse.

I got up remembering that Alice was there, "We need to go." I whispered into the room that was totally and completely silent before I interrupted the peaceful state of quietness.

"Yeah," she sighed standing up and hold holding on to her stomach still.

Then I realized I was doing the same thing. So she must feel the same way I do.

We walked out of the room and were greeted by Emmett, "Hey you guys, I was just coming to get you. Since you didn't come to our rehearsal space…" he trailed off.

"Oh, sorry we were just…" what was I going to say? Preoccupied?

"Yeah… we have the whole day so, if you ready we could go now." Emmett smiled.

I turned to Alice, she sighed, "Okay, let's go."

We followed silently in an awkward silence.

Soon, a little too soon we were walking into a room with a piano, a drum set, and a speaker system.

"Hum…, wonder where Edward is." Emmett said while walking up to the drum-set.

He played a steady beat, and then a complex rhythm lightly on the set while Alice and I stood there.

Alice perked up like she remembered something, "We need to go grab our guitars." She said, Emmett nodded and kept playing the beat that was gradually getting fast and louder.

She turned towards the door and I followed.

She was walking out of the door when she stopped and I bumped into her back causing me to fall on my butt,

"Ow." I said cringing from the bruise that was forming.

She turned and looked at me on the ground, "I'm sorry Bella." She said apologetically

"It's okay; I fall all the time anyways." I said getting up.

"Yeah, she trips all the time at school." I heard the amused voice of Edward say.

I scowled, "Whatever, come on Alice."

She followed behind me, and we were about 3 steps away from Edward when he asked, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to grab our guitars." Alice replied and kept walking.

He murmured something, it sounded a little like he said, 'smart move' but I couldn't be sure.

We walked up to the room; quite slowly I might add and grabbed our stuffy-stuff.

We walked back to the rehearsal space slower than we walked to the room, I was dreading going in there, and my guess is that Alice was to.

We stopped from the outside of the door and both sighed.

She looked at me, and I looked back, we both knew what each other were thinking.

We stepped in the room where Edward and Emmett's heads came up.

"Hey." I greeted them duly.

Alice repeated the gesture and we all sat down.

"So…" Alice said, mainly because no one was talking.

"What do we do now?" I asked, not sure.

"Uh, well we could umm… all play something and see how everyone sounds…?" Emmett said awkwardly.

"Ok… who wants to go first?" Edward said.

Emmett raised his hands in the air, "Ow, ow, pick me!!! Pick me!!!!"

"You sound like a little kindergartener." I observed.

He smirked, "The whole point."

He got up and started hacking at the drum, playing a fun, and… different kind of rhythm.

He finished up with one last hit one the symbols then got up and bowed, "Thank-you thank-you very much."

"Ok…" Alice said awkwardly. "I'll go next." She walked over to her guitar case and pulled it out walking over to the chair she was sitting in a second ago.

"Here it goes…" she said, and then started plucking, and strumming the strings on the guitar.

I listened intently to the weaving in and out of the very random, but very spontaneous music.

She played chords while moving her fingers on the strings to get the different pitches.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was midnight blue, with a while ceiling. The carpet was orange, and it made this room pop. There was pictures on the walls, and a mini fridge on the back wall.

We were all sitting a circle in some beanie-bag chairs that were orange with blue accents.

I looked around the room, first I saw Edward.

His bronze hair was in a messy disarray, poking out in different places, it was a little shorter than it usually was, he must've cut it. His emerald green eyes were looking at Alice playing the guitar, studying every movement with precision and care.

His features included his long, muscular legs that were wearing a pair of khaki shorts that were right at his knees. Edward's arms were hanging down in his lap, with no use to them at the moment at all.

I saw him look at me and I automatically looked down blushing.

I couldn't believe I had to spend a whole summer…

I shivered just thinking a little bit about it. This was not how I was intending the whole get-out-of-my-boring-life-and-get-a-new-one plan.

Alice stopped playing and I stood up as did Edward, I sighed and he sat back down saying, "You can go first."

I didn't feel like arguing so I went and got my guitar from its case and played a song I had learned before I came to Seattle this summer.

I ended it quickly without playing any of the repeats as Edward stood up and walked over to the piano.

I didn't think he played the piano, I kind of imagined him as one of those people who played the guitar or drums because he thought they were cool or something.

He sat down and his hands glided over the keys pushing them down playing a slow song with loads of harmony. I sat a marveled over how good he was…

But that thought was over taken by thinking about what a jerk he was.

I thought about what we would play together, and how we would play together.

And then it hit me.

I had my guitar and I could tell that he was playing in the tune of E flat, so I started playing notes and second harmony over what he was playing.

He looked up startled by what I was doing, but caught on quickly. He smiled at me then looked down at his fingers.

After 10 or so phrases I heard the drums come in, and then Alice started playing some weird chores on her guitar.

But it all sounded so complete, like the notes and rhythms played fit together perfectly. There was never a note that didn't sound out of place.

And slowly the piano faded away and so did the guitars, Emmett played one last beat on the drums then, silence.

I looked around the room to find everyone grinning, I personally grinned as I looked around the room.

"That. Was. Awesome!!!" Emmett broke the silence.

"I know right?" Alice replied.

"Totally." I agreed.

"I think we need to add vocals." Edward said.

"Great idea!" Emmett said putting down his drumsticks.

"Let's come up with some lyrics." Alice suggested

We sat there for the rest of the day talking about lyrics, we didn't want those cheesy, I'm in love or I hate this person lyrics. We wanted lyrics that expressed who we were, and what we did to make life a better life. We turned in around eight o'clock with about 3\4 of the songs finished.

Finally, after dinner Alice and I walked back to the room and got ready for bed.

"You know, that wasn't bad at all, I thought Edward was going to be a jerk like usual, but he was really nice, and came up with some great idea's for the lyrics." Alice said as we walked down the hallway to our room.

"Yeah, I was surprised he didn't end up asking me out, again." We laughed.

"Well there's always tomorrow." She suggested.

"Blah, tomorrow, I really hope he wouldn't waste his time, I would never go out with some as self-absorbed as him."

"Yeah," by then we were sitting in bed, looking at the dark ceiling.

"Night you guys." I said.

"Mmm…" Rosalie sounded like she was 2 seconds from sleep.

"Goodnight Bella, and Rose; hope you dream good dreams." Alice said sighing as I closed my eyes to dream.

* * *

**Did you like it? **

**Tell me, I just want to thank all of the reviews I've gotten, I think I have 32, thats awesome!!!!!!**

**I have no clue what I'm going to do in the next chapter....**

**So, I don't really know when its going to be posted.**

**So if anyone has any suggestions, tell me!!!!!**

**Oh, and if you like this story you should...**

**SUBCRIBE!!**

**& also...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**And...**

**Tell your friends... **

**_-THE _Twilight Lover- Brittany**

**(P.s.- I love dotdotdot's...)**


	7. This day is

**Hey everone...**

**So as I was saying in the last chapter, I have no clue what I'm going to do with this story, well I do have an idea for the ending, but I have to think of a way for Edward and Bella to get together without rushing it...**

**So this chapter is REALLY short, I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything, but I'll get some insperation with reviews! Those help.**

**Well... here is is!!!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a complete haze.

I didn't remember even waking up when I was in the shower, but I simply shrugged it off and got ready for the day.

We had privet lessons, theory classes and our band practice for the day.

I was sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast with Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett thinking randomly about nothing in particular when I heard Emmett mention Edwards name.

"Yeah, Edwards has been kind of cocky lately. All he does is sleep and play his beloved piano when he has free time, and that's so not Edward." He was talking to Rosalie and Alice and I listened on the sidelines.

"Hum, he must have mental problems." Alice said, obviously not pleased with the subject.

"Yeah, I walked into the room and he was looking out of the window and he didn't even notice me walk in, he just kept staring out of the window." He replied.

"Scary." Rosalie shuddered.

"You share a room with Edward?" I asked, not knowing that piece of information.

"Yep" he said simply.

"I wonder why he's acting like that." She shoot a glance in my direction.

Why did she do that? I wasn't like I was the reason he's all mopy… or I didn't think I was.

Before I had a chance to ask what the whole eyeing me thing was about Alice's phone was ringing.

She picked it up.

"Hello,"

I heard a voice in the background while she waited for them to say whatever they were saying.

"Oh, hey mom and dad, were having a great time."

"EWWWwwww, give me the phone I want to talk to mom and dad." Emmett sounded like a kindergartener.

Wait, "Mom and dad?" that must mean… "Yeah, sadly, Emmett's my brother." Alice sighed while handing the phone to Emmett.

"That's…" I looked at Alice, and then at Emmett. They didn't look alike at all.

"Sad?" Alice finished my sentence.

"I guess…" I said and laughed, "it's just hard to believe your related." I sighed.

"Yeah…" she said back.

The rest of the day went by slowly and it was blurry.

We finished lunch and then went to the energizer where the director told us about an upcoming trip to the beach on Monday, which was in 5 days.

We had theory classes all that morning and part of the afternoon. Then we had practice with the band. I watched Edward carefully, Emmett was right he was all mopy.

He barely talked, and he definitely didn't talk to me. The only thing I remember him saying was, hi and bye.

And before I even knew what was happening I was dreaming.

* * *

The week went by slow and fast at the same time, but in a good way.

Having to be in a band with Edward wasn't bad at all. He didn't talk, I guess that was the whole reason. I didn't get why he didn't talk, but he didn't answer whenever Emmett asked what was wrong with him. So Alice and I just ignored it.

It was Saturday, the day of the dance.

Alice was practically jumping all day with excitement. She couldn't wait for her date with Jasper, apparently she had been in love with him since her freshmen year in high school.

She made me help her and Rose get ready at 3:00, I asked, "Why does anyone need 5 hours to get ready?"

Rosalie laughed and said, "You'd be surprised."

I wasn't going to the dance, which caused a lot of conversations with a made Alice,

"I don't get why you can't just come with us." Alice huffed.

"Ok, I'll tell you again, and I can say it slower if you want. First, I don't have a date. Second, I don't have a dress. Third, I can't dance. And fourth, I don't want to go in general."

She gave up after that, claiming that I needed to live my life a little.

I laughed at that comment and shook my head.

By 7:45 they we're grabbing their stuff and trying to guilt me into coming last minute.

I said no, just like every other time they asked.

I spent the night sitting in the dorm for the rest of the night, reading my old copy of Pride and Prejudice.

And around 10:00 I fell asleep waiting for Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

**I'm still sorry for the short chapter...**

**READ MY OTHER STORY, "Live Your Life."**

**And...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**& tell all your friends...**

**Untill Next time...**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	8. Beach Day!

**Thanks to xoxolovesedwardxoxo, SmileYellowRose, Mineymai, and M1nk for giving me some suggestions for the story!**

**I REALLY appreciate it!!!**

**This chapter is a little… rushed I guess you can call it. But I have to make a little progress with the whole ExB thing, cause now the only emotion Bella has for Edward is hate…**

**Anyways… here you go, hope you like!!!**

* * *

Beach day!!!!

Me Alice and Rosalie were so excited, a day of swimming in the warm salty waters, it was going to be awesome!

After a long and dreary 2 and a half hour drive, we finally made it to the beautiful teal colored beach.

Alice was bouncing up and down in the seat as the counselor checked and made sure we knew all of the rules and that's stuff…

And after that we were grabbing out bags and running into the water.

We swam for 2 hours strait, only coming out to drink water, because we were dehydrated from all of the salt water that we accidentally swallowed.

Soon Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were sitting on a beach towel talking and resting.

"So are you excited about the big bon-fire tonight?" Emmett asked us girls.

"What bon-fire?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" Rose and I said in unison, and then we laughed.

"There's an annual bon-fire for the camp, it's really fun and cool. There's awesome entertainment, of course, and smore's, endless smore's…" Emmett rubbed his stomach and we all laughed.

I'm going to go talk a walk I said suddenly and randomly.

"Ok?" Alice gave me a questioned look.

I smiled a reassuring smile back at her and started walking along the beach letting me feet fall into the relaxing sand.

While I walked I thought about random things: What Charlie and Renée might be up to, What Jessica and Angela were doing…

I eventually sat down in the sand letting the water trail over my feet coming up a little higher every time a wave came in.

As I sat, thought and gazed at the beautiful sun someone tapped on my shoulder bringing me back to the real world.

I turned my head and beside me I saw Edward sit beside me, I automatically cringed at his presence.

"Hey, mind if we talk." He said looking at the beach, like me.

"Uh… sure." I said hesitantly.

He turned toward me, his green eyes smoldering, "I wanted to apologize for being rude to you, I don't know what my problem was, I guess it was just that I'm not used to being rejected. I'm terribly sorry for being obnoxious." He rambled while I was in shock.

Edward Masen apologizing, I never knew, "Uh…" was all I could say, still in shock.

Edward wasn't the kind of guy that apologizes.

"Would you forgive me, and maybe we could be friends, or try to, I don't know, talk to each other so we can win this scholarship?" he asked.

"Umm, sure I guess that's fine… friends." I can work with that, right.

But he was the most… annoying playboy ever, and he does hit on me as much as Mike Newton ***Shudder*** asked me out.

He smiled a crooked smile, "Thanks, see you at the bon-fire."

He ran off before I could say anything, and I sat and thought.

_This is going to be great for the band, now maybe we can get along enough that he can help us write a song._

I convinced myself that this was the reason, but something inside me was saying that I wanted to be able to talk to Edward…

I quickly pushed that thought out of my head, _remember Bella, he's a player._

I got up after a few more minutes of thinking about the little encounter with Edward, and found Alice and Emmett sitting on the beach towel talking to each other.

"Well it's not my fault you had an iPod." He said, and I wondered what they were talking about, it sure was… interesting.

"That still didn't mean you had to flush it down the toilet." Alice accused harshly.

"But it wasn't fair, I wanted an iPod to." He wined.

"You got a Wii, plus you want everything that was electronic the world." She said basically annoyed.

He started to protest but I cut him off, "Just shut it you two."

"Oh hey Bella." Alice greeted me casually.

"What were you arguing about anyways?" I asked, interested at the fact Emmett flushed an iPod, no doubt Alice's, down the toilet.

Alice started, "Well last Christmas-"

"-it was two Christmases ago." Emmett disagreed.

"No it was-" Alice started again, but I cut her off,

"Ok never mind, I decided that I don't want to hear the story, because these you two argue too much." I said.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, "Do you want to get in the water?"

"We have to go to the bon-fire in a minute." Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"Really, I feel like we've only been here for an hour." I said, wondering where the time went.

Rosalie checked her watch, "No, its 5:20 right now, we've been here for 6 hours."

"How long of a walk did I take?" I asked, it didn't seem that long to me.

"About a 3 hour walk." Alice said.

"Wowed" I said with wide eye's.

"Yeah, anyways lets go to the bonfire!" Emmett said excitedly.

I laughed at that, "Ok lets go."

We grabbed our stuff and walked down the beach looking for the bonfire. When we got there, there was a huge pile of wood in the middle of the shore. Beside it there was a building were they were serving food. And there was a stage with a dance floor.

I looked at the party in amassment, this camp got better and better.

"Come on." Alice pulled me toward the dance floor.

"Uh, sorry, I don't dance." I said sternly.

"Humor me." She said and I could tell that there was no use in even trying to get out of this.

We danced for about 30 minutes, and I managed to fall flat on my face about 4 times, not fun.

Soon we went and got some dinner at the little beach shelter and then we went to dance again. I started to get sick of dancing and so I went up to Alice, "I'm going to walk down the beach again, ok."

She didn't argue because she was dancing with Jasper, her new boyfriend, so I set off down the beach.

The sun started to set after a couple of minutes and I sat down to admire it.

I watched the way the colors flowed through the sky, weaving a path for night to come. Waiting, being patient for dark, for stars. It looked so beautiful in a different and unique way. I felt like if the sun had to be stuck in one place for the rest of my life, it would were it is right now.

I sighed and went back to the party, where they were packing up to leave.

* * *

**Like it????**

**Review and tell me, I got a chapter out faster, because of all the great people who reviewed and told me what they thought!!!!!!**

**So...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**And... tell ALL of your friends!!!!!**

**Until next time-**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	9. Shopping with Alice

**Another chapter!!!!**

* * *

The rest of the week felt very routine.

We would get up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to the energizer, have theory and private lessons, eat lunch, energizer again, band practice, dinner, energizer, and then bed.

In between I would hang out with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Jasper was really nice, I could understand why Alice liked him. He was very polite, and humorous, but not like Emmett.

Emmett was a jokester. He pulled pranks on everyone all the time. One time he bought a guitar that looked like Alice's and broke it, then said that Jasper did it.

Alice was made, and made doesn't even cover it, she was screaming at Jasper in the middle of the lunch room, and let's just say that didn't end very well…

But in the end, Emmett got in trouble with his parents, Alice got to gloat about that, and Jasper and Alice made up.

But when I spent time with the whole group I couldn't help but feel left out. Everyone except me had a physical relationship.

Alice and Rosalie would have a boyfriend to hold hands with when we went to the movies and I sat there and watched feeling left out.

It was Friday night Alice, Rosalie, and I were going shopping to get dresses for the Silver and Gold Ball.

We were supposed to were dresses that were silver and gold, and masks. (mysterious)

My feet hurt from walking so much, we have probably walked around in 5 different malls, and gone into endless stores.

Rosalie had gotten a gold dress that fit her curves perfectly and Alice had gotten a silver and gold dress with a black outline that had a silky flowing bottom.

And me, nothing.

Everything I try on apparently isn't good enough, says Alice and Rosalie.

As we walked into the 50th dress store today I prayed that this would be it.

Alice, went and picked up about 20 different dresses, than shoved them at me to try on. I looked at them and notice something, "Some of these aren't silver of gold." I said.

"Just try them on Bella." Alice said sternly.

I tried on about 5 different one's, and then finally I walked out with a midnight blue dress on. And guess what they said, "Perfect!"

"But it's not silver or gold." I said.

"Well your going to wear it anyways." Alice said positively.

"But it's-" I started

Alice interrupted, "but nothing, you're going to wear this dress tomorrow night, and you're not going to complain, you agreed that you would let us dress you and get you ready tomorrow."

I sighed, there was no use in arguing with Alice.

We bought the dress and then when I thought it was over we had to go get accessories.

It was 9:30 when we got back to the dorm room, and I was so tired. I didn't even have time to change into my pajamas before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of water running from the shower. I looked around the room and no one was in there.

I got up and looked at the clock, it said 10:30, which meant I had 13 hours of sleep. I haven't gotten that much sleep since last summer.

Alice came out of the shower about 5 minutes later, "Hey sleepy-head, I thought you were never going to wake up."

I sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

As soon as I finished Alice and I went to get lunch, we got to do whatever we wanted on the weekend so we decided we'd watch a movie up at the dorm, then when it was time, we'd get ready for the ball tonight.

The ball was being held at some fancy ballroom, I didn't get why they but some much effort into all of the parties, balls, dances, and carnivals.

They looked like movies, it was hard to believe. And it was all for summer camp, that's the thing that got me.

As we watched the end of 'The Notebook' Alice pushed me in the bathroom to take a shower.

When I stepped out she sat me down in front of the bathroom mirror and started torturing me.

2 hours of pure torture, and I thought shopping was bad…

In the end, I did look beautiful.

My hair was curled down my back in cascades, while the midnight blue dress I wore was layered with sparkles and reveling my whole back.

I was wearing silver 3 inch heels, and a beautiful diamond jewelry set that Alice let me borrow.

The mask I wore was silver with beautiful blue specks.

Everything matched perfectly, I couldn't believe how astonishing I looked.

When we were both ready we walked down to the ballroom, there was gold and silver everywhere. The dance floor lights were gold and silver, the balloons, the carpet, the tablecloth, the cups and plates, and everyone in there was all gold and silver, except me.

I wanted to run out of the room when I walked down the staircase. Everyone turned to look at me and they were talking and pointing.

Alice was in front of me and then she ran off to find Jasper, so I was alone, great.

* * *

**So... how was it?**

**I hope you liked it and it you did you should...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**And tell your friends!!!**

**Until next time...**

**-_THE _Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	10. The Ball

**OMG, everyone I have like 100 reviews!!!!!!**

**You guys are AWESOMERISTIC **™**(totally my word I made it up!!!)**

**Ok, so this chapter is REALLY intense.**

**And I'm NOT kidding.**

**I wasn't even thinking about doing this, but I had several reviews about Cinderella, and an idea popped in my head.**

**I hope this makes sence, its REALLY rushed and there's a HUGE cliffy.**

**And also I'm not sure if you'll be able to understand the wording...**

**Anyways, I hope this is worth reading, your going to hate me because of the cliff hanger.**

**Ok, READ!!!!!**

* * *

Everyone was staring at me, and I hated it.

Darn Alice and her pixie self…

I went to find Alice, grateful that I was wearing a mask and no one knew who I was.

"Hey Alice." I said harshly.

She flinched knowing she was in trouble, "Hey." She said apologetically.

"I'm not going to yell at you know, because we're in front of a lot of people, but I want you to know that you. Are. In. Trouble." I said and then walked away.

I really didn't know where I should go, and I felt really out of place since everyone was staring at me. So I decided to find Emmett and Rosalie.

I walked around marveling over the beauty of the ballroom and tried not to notice all of the eye's on me. I found Emmett and Rosalie easily and I walked up to them,

"Hi," I said to both of them.

"Hey," Rosalie said.

"Umm… hi? Who are you?" Emmett said with a confused look on his face.

"It's Bella you idiot." Rosalie said to him.

"That's you Bella, W-O-W, your HOT." That earned a punch in the arm from Rosalie.

I blushed, "Thanks, I guess."

Then someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a guy with blonde hair, really bad acne problems, and a silver mask on, "Hi, umm… would you like to dance with me?" he said shyly.

"Uh, no thanks," I rejected him softly.

His face fell, "Oh, ok." And with that he walked away, I felt sorry for him.

I turned back to Rosalie and Emmett, and they weren't there.

I looked around and saw them walking towards the dance floor, I sighed and went to get some punch, with nothing else to do.

The night went on like that, I just talked to Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett; and almost every guy in the room asked me to dance. I accepted a couple of offers, mainly because Alice was beside me when they asked, and she basically made me dance with them.

After a while I was getting tired of being stuffed in a room with a lot of people in it, so I decited to take a walk outside.

I breathed in the cool summer air, enjoying being out of that room that was so loud. I walked around outside for about 30 minutes, then walked back inside.

Alice made me dance with her as soon as she saw me, I agreed because I had nothing better to do.

At the end of the song someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and saw yet another guy, but he looked very familiar…

"Would you like to dance with me." He said with a velvety voice, I swear I've heard it before.

Alice elbowed me in the gut and I said, "Uh, sure."

He took my hand and I felt a surge of electricity go through me. He led me out to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. The whole time I felt a tingly feeling in my body.

The announcer said through the microphone, "This is the last dance ladies and gentlemen, and then we have to say goodnight."

I sighed, glad that the night was over and then looked into the eye's of the guy I was dancing with. They were piercing green, and I looked into them, as he looked into mine.

I felt like I could look into them forever, they smoldered and he smiled a huge grin.

All of the sudden his face was leaning closer to me, his lips stopped about an inch from my lips and he breathed on them, my head was dizzy, I didn't know if it was from the fact that this was happening so fast and I didn't even know who this guy was, or that his breath smelled so sweet…

I finished the gap in between our lips not even knowing what I was doing, why was I doing this. I didn't even know who he was and I was kissing him, my brain was overwhelmed.

Suddenly everything stopped once his lips touched mine, my lips burned, and I felt a feeling I don't think I've ever felt before, lust.

And then it was over, so fast, to soon, I looked up to him, he was smiling at me, and I smiled back. My lips burned, my whole body burned, and then he took of his mask.

I couldn't believe my eyes, right there was Edward Masen.

* * *

** I wasn't kidding about the cliff hanger.**

**I'll try to post tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to, I have a piano lesson, and a dance class.**

**But I'll try and get at least a little chapter out tomorrow.**

**I  
****WILL  
****_TRY_**

**Ok so...**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**Until next time...**

**_-THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	11. The Rest of the Night & More

**OK, here's the next chapter, I hope no one is dissapointed in me!!**

* * *

I looked at Edward with wide eyes, just then the announcer said, "Ok everyone, it's time to say goodbye."

Without knowing what I was doing or saying I said, "Bye," and ran up the steps and outside I heard him yell from behind me, "Wait, what's your name?", but I ignored him and kept running. I was surprised I hadn't fallen yet…

Well that jinxed it; I fell;_ so much for good luck,_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

Soon, I was in the room, shutting the door behind me. I lied down on my bed, panting from running so fast.

Ok so let's get this straight;

I just kissed Edward Masen, the guy that repulses me, and I was attracted to him, physically. We didn't even talk, we just danced, and all of the sudden we were kissing; but it felt so right.

No.

I was NOT thinking about Edward that way; that was all he wanted, was for me to be attracted to him.

That was his game, and he was not winning.

I was going to win.

I thought back to when he asked my name, did he not know who I was?

That would be likely, I was wearing a mask.

Just then the door opened, "Oh, hey I was wondering where you wear." I heard Alice's voice, and was relieved that it wasn't Edwards.

"I just let a little early." I said back.

"Oh, ok, well I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back and you can tell me what happened when you danced with that guy, he seemed nice."

I froze, what was I going to tell her, I could just say we danced, and that was all, but she wouldn't believe me.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

Maybe if I'm asleep she can't question me, I thought right before I dozed off into dream world.

I opened my eyes to a dark ceiling, I turned over and looked at the clock, it said that it was 6:32.

I tried going back to sleep, but I had already woken up, so I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and my toiletries, and tip-toed into the bathroom quietly.

After I was out of the bathroom, I could still see that Alice and Rosalie were sleeping on their beds. I was cold, so I got back in bed and drifted back to sleep.

I opened my eyes for the second time, but this time there was light outside. I flipped over on the bed and looked at the clock, 9:06 it read.

I sat up and noticed that no one was in the room. As I swung my legs out from under the covers I caught a quick glimpse of a note by my cell phone on the coffee table. I trudged up to it and opened it;

_Bella,  
I'm going to hang with Jasper for the day, don't wait up for me.  
__-Alice_

I read over the note quickly and set it down, then my phone rang, indicating that I got a text. I read that to;

**To: Bella**

**From: Rosalie**

**Hey Bella, I'm not  
going to be around  
today, Emmett and  
I have plans, I'll tell  
you and Alice about  
it later tonight. **

I rolled my eyes; _Great,_ I thought to myself.

Ok, what to do, what to do…

Then I remembered what happened at the dance last night and I closed my eyes tring to get the image of Edward kissing me out of my head.

It was so perfect, like we were meant for each other, and no matter what you did we would be perfect together.

STOP!

I screamed internally at myself.

I decided to take a walk thinking; _Well this is going to be a long day._**Ok, so... was it what you were expecting???**

* * *

**Tell me.**

**I just wanted to let everyone know that you are SO awesome!!!!!!!**

**I have 125 reviews, you know how happy that makes me feel???**

**Happier that when I found out the day New Moon was coming out in the movie theator.**

**An I was excited when I found that out... a little to happy....**

**Anyways, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Keep up with the awesome reviews (they inspire me!)**

**So...**

**FAVORITE**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**REVIEW**

**ANd I will update as soon as I have the next chapter typed up!!!!!!!**

**Until next time...**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	12. Spending the Day Alone &Making Decisions

**Hey everyone!!!**

**I just want to say thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**AND Read...!!!**

* * *

I walked out of the dorm room and walked slowly down the stairs trying hard not to fall.

When I got to the bottom of the steps I looked at my cell phone for the time; 9:14.

I decided to go get some breakfast, mainly because I had nothing better to do. As I walked into the cafeteria I inhaled the sweet scent of pancakes and bacon. My mouth watered and I grabbed a tray while getting in the back of the line.

About 5 minutes later I was sitting at one of the many tables in the cafeteria smothering maple syrup on my pancakes. I ate slowly, and thought of something to do.

I debated with many ideas; I could…

Practice the guitar,

Hang out in the room,

Or I could find someone to hang-out with.

Hum….

Practice the guitar it is!

I dragged myself to the room and grabbed my guitar. Then I took the 10 minute walk to our bands practice room.

I entered the building hearing different instruments being played in each practice space. Walking down the hall lowered my ego. I focused on the different instruments.

I heard a flute being played, every note was a perfect pitch, and the rhythms of the song were so difficult.

There was also a bass playing; the blues was what this person was playing.

I walked past the different rooms hearing the different instrument, then I came up to the bands room.

I heard the most beautiful song playing on the piano. The way each note was a little softer or louder than the other made my heart hurt. I could feel the emotions in the music. I could sense agony and sadness. That just made me want to hear more.

I stood on the other side of the wall and listened to the music. My heart was so fast, and at first I had no clue why. My palms sweated, and I rubbed them on my jeans. The music sounded familiar, but in a different way.

It was like this music portrayed how I thought about Edward. I didn't know what to expect or why decisions to make. I didn't know if I could trust. The music played what I felt. In an odd sort of way that made my heart flutter.

I closed my eyes and everything flashed before me.

This was the bands room.

Emmett and Alice were off spending the day with Rosalie and Jasper.

The only person who played the piano in our group was Edward.

That was Edward playing the piano right now.

If my heart wasn't already souring, it was now.

I couldn't think strait. I didn't get why I felt this way, why Edward has such an effect on me.

And I needed to find out.

Soon.

I sat and listened to the rest of the song debating if I should go in there or leave.

What if he knew who I was, what if he was mad at me because I ditched him last night? What if he didn't even like me? What if he just thought of me as a challenge, and was just trying to prove a point to himself?

What if?

I argued with myself for about an hour, while I listened to the music he was playing.

Then, the music stopped.

I jumped up without even thinking what I was doing and ran out of the building to the room. There I sat on my bed and listened to songs on my iPod, there was one by Paramore that kind of related to what I was feeling…

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I sighed closing my eyes, technically I haven't let my heart win yet, and I don't want to let it win, because I didn't want it to get broken.

That's what player's do, break hearts.

I was going to win this game, there was no use in playing and then losing.

* * *

**Dom-dom-DOOOOMMMMmmm.......**

**LoL, Oh-tay, so... you like???**

**I hope so, I didn't think I was going to be able to post this week, but I did!!!**

**See my mom's having a couple of friends from California visiting us and I have to spend most of my time with them...**

**Anyways, ITS SO WARM IN SOUTH CAROLINA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just wanted to say that, the weather is so perfect, not to hot, not to cold, just... PERFECT!!!!!!**

**(Hahaha, to all of you people who are freezing there butts off...)**

**So...**

**REVIEW**

**SUBSCRIBE**

**FAVORITE**

**& I'll post sooner-ish,**

**LoL**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	13. Past

**I am SOxSOxSO**** SORRRY I haven't updated, really I am!!!!!**

**READ!!!!!!!**

* * *

I decided to get something to eat after I rushed out of the building. As soon as I got my order I went and sat down in one of the blue and white tables that were outside sitting beside the central water fountain on campus.

I sat down, picked up my hamburger, and nibbled on it. I wasn't that hungry for reasons…

As I sat and marveled over the whole Edward situation. I was kind of freaked out at myself because I didn't even trust Edward, and I was already basically in love with him.

Wait, I. Am. Not. In. .Edward!!!!!

I needed to remind myself that constantly while I ate lunch.

By the time I was finished I didn't feel like going up to the room, the weather felt really nice. So I picked up a book from my bag and read.

Of course my mind trailed off every second, but I tried to focus on the book. Tried.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder after a couple of minutes of reading my book. An electric current went through my arm and I jumped. I looked up and standing there with all of his beauty was Edward. I sighed internally just thinking his name. No, wait, I NEED to stop thinking about him like that….

"Hey, you mind if I sit with you?" he asked

My head was a jumbled mess; did he know it was me? What if he did? Would he tell me? What if he didn't like me and that's what he wanted to talk about? What if we couldn't even be friends? What if he apologized for…

I pushed that last thought out of my head, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't think about that ever again. I realized then that I hadn't said anything, "S-sure." I stuttered.

He smiled at me then sat down on the opposite side of the table I was on. As he set his bag down he said, "I don't have anyone to sit with since Emmett and Jasper are gone, and I noticed you sitting here, and since we're friends now…" he trailed off and looked down.

"I totally understand, I'm the last resort." I said harshly glaring at him.

His head snapped up, "No, that's not… I mean y- no." He sighed then talked again, "I want to hang out with you, we haven't really talked since what happened in 8th grade and… I… just…" he was lost for words and then everything that I tried to block from my head came back in a rush.

_Flash Back:_

_I was sitting in my desk reading a book from the library. It was the last day of middle school and everyone was super excited. We had a free period and there was a lot of talking in the classroom. It was 7__th__ period and there were only a couple of minutes until summer._

_I heard my best friend talking and joking with some of his new friends a couple of desks down. They laughed really loud and I heard Edward say something along the lines of "Ok, ok I'll do it."_

_He walked over to me with a weird look on his face and sat down beside me._

"_Hey." He said in a flat tone._

"_Uh, hi." I responded confused about the situation._

_He sighed and then looked at me then at his other friends. Then he looked me strait in the eye and said, "Bella, I don't want to be friends anymore."_

_End of Flash Back_

I sighed and looked over at Edward, he had regret in his eyes.

"It's ok." I said. I wanted to ask why he did that then started asking me out all of the time, but I couldn't get the courage to do so.

His he came up and he said "Thanks." With a cute smile, and then my heart melted.

After a 2 second long silence he talked again, "And you probably want an explanation for the last for years…" he trailed of.

"Yeah, that would be… nice." I said back.

"Well it's just during the summer I realized how stupid I was, I'd had a crush on you ever since 4th grade, and I could get the courage to go apologize to you. So I started being annoying and asking you out everyday hoping that you would just cave in, but you didn't.

"Then here at camp, and we're in the same band. I really would like it if we could be friends again. I'm really sorry about acting like a jerk for the past couple of years. I've totally gotten over you so our relationship wouldn't be awkward or anything, just friends." He smiled at me and I couldn't move.

Just friends.

This is what I want, I told myself. But deep inside I knew I had feelings for Edward, I've liked him since 4th grade. And now he's over me. Great.

I took a deep breath and planted a fake smile on my face, "Yeah, that'd be great, friends." I'm sure when I said friends he could here the disappointment in my voice, I certainly could but I tried to ignore it.

He smiled big, "Great!"

"So… how are things." I asked after a little silence.

"They're ok…" he said trailing off like he always does when they're definitely not.

I raised my eyebrows, "You sure?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "You'll get it out of me anyways."

"Yep I will, so spill." I said surprised how I got over the whole thing so quickly.

He looked over his left shoulder, then his right and then motioned for me to lean in.

I did as he said and he said in a hushed voice, "So I went to the ball last night." He said, and it took everything not to run away scared about what he was going to say.

I gulped and nodded afraid to talk.

He straightened up a little then said, "Well I danced with this girl there, and she was perfect. When I looked into her eyes I felt a connection I've never felt before." My heart skipped a beat and I realized he didn't know that girl was me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know her name?" I asked trying to sound oblivious to the fact that her name was Bella.

He sighed, "No, that's the problem. She was wearing a mask so I couldn't tell who she was."

"What color hair did she have, maybe you can narrow down your search like that." I suggested without realizing until after I said it that I shouldn't be helping.

His eye's brightened up at this idea and he smiled, "Good idea," then he stood up, "see you later." He said grabbing his bags.

What did I just do, I thought to myself as he walked to the south side of campus.

* * *

**You like?**

**Tell me and....**

**REVEIW!?!?!?**

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW**

**SUBCRIBE**

**Thanks!!!!!**

**-THE Twilight Lover- Brittany**

**REVIEW**


	14. Mystery Girl'

**(*Poking head out of a hole in the ground*)**

**Hey everone...**

**I have a LOT of reasons I haven't posted in a month...**

**And I'm sure you don't even care!!!!**

**But if you do you can ask me, I would love to vent about it....**

**READ!!!!**

* * *

Another week passed by, and me and Edward stared hanging out more and more, but our relationship only stayed at the just friends. And as the week passed by, I started to like Edward's personality better to. The thing was, I was still obsessing over the fact that in my head Edward was a playboy.

In my head…

But in reality, he was one of the sweetest, most loving people I've ever met. The thing was it was hard to be around him at the same time. But it was hard to be around in a good way and a bad way.

Everything is so confusing, Alice is hanging out with her new boyfriend Jasper more, and Rosalie is always with Emmett. So I'm always stuck with Edward. I wouldn't mind that much if he wasn't always obsessing over his so called 'Mystery girl.'

So, here I am; sitting in the dorm room playing scrabble with everyone. Emmett and Jasper are arguing about some stupid rule about double-points. Edward is trying to convince them to stop fighting (it was starting to get physical…), and Alice, Rose, and I were laughing our heads off, but also trying to get them to stop fighting.

"I swear you only get double points with a vowel!" Emmett insisted.

"Well your wrong," Jasper demanded, "It's all of the letters!"

"Emmett, Jasper's right, it is all of the letters." Edward tried to convince him in his smooth, velvety voice.

They kept arguing for half an hour and in the end we just decided to stop playing altogether and order some pizza to eat instead of going to the cafeteria. As we waited for the pizza to come, Alice and Jasper talked to each other, Emmett and Rosalie talked to each other, which means Edward and I talked to each other.

The conversation was pleasant until he brought up that stupid subject again that made me want to die in a hole. "So, I still can't figure out who this girl is. She's all I think about and I think I'm losing my mind!" he exclaimed.

I cringed, if he ever knew that I was that girl, he would laugh at me. He's very clueless though, I mean, he knows that this girl has long brown hair, which automatically narrows down his search to about 25% of the girls here.

He gone up to almost every girl here and done his little 'test' to see if she was the one. I asked him what his test was, but he wouldn't say, so I didn't push it. But I got pushed out of reality when he said, "Bella, are you listening."

"What- uh- yeah…" I said.

He laughed, "You in Bella world right now?"

I laughed along with him, "My worlds awesome, don't be dissin' it." I mocked.

He fake-gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, "Me? Do that? Never!"

I rolled my eyes and fake pushed him, "Right…" I said sarcastically smiling at him, he smiled back looking into my eyes. I jerked my head away so I wouldn't get mesmerized into his beautiful, shocking, green eyes.

When I looked back at him he had a look of confusion on his face and I instantly wondered why he was confused, but he masked it just as fast as I blinked so I decided to simply shrug it of.

We talked randomly while we ate pizza, and surprisingly, Edward didn't even mention his 'Mystery girl' again. That was relieving, but in the back of my head I was wondering why.

*******

Another week went by, and we were half-way through the summer. The band was doing great, I was pretty positive we were going to win the scholarship which means, if we do win, that everyone including Rosalie and Jasper would go(Rosalie and Jasper's parents pay for them to go).

I was still flustered by the fact that Edward wasn't talking about his 'mystery girl' anymore. Along with that he was being more hesitant than usual, and I caught him staring at me a lot.

Alice and Rosalie thought he was in love with me. The night after the dance, I told them everything that happened with Edward and they were shocked. Whenever they _did _hear Edward talking about me, they would look me in the eyes as if saying 'just tell him already,' but I never did.

Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Hey Bella, tomorrow we're going roller-skating!" she sand happily.

"Ha-ha-ha-no." I said seriously.

"Aww, come on Bella, you have to come!" She wailed.

"I can barley walk by myself, and you expect me to wear shoes that _roll_! Yeah, right."

"Edward will be there and he'll catch you if you fall." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, of course Edwards going to be there, "More of a reason not to go, I don't want to embarrass myself and fall flat on my face in front of Edward."

"Don't make me go get Emmett." She threatened.

Rosalie interrupted our conversation, "You might as well leave out all of the fighting and just say yes Bella. You're going to go whether you like it or not."

I sighed, "True."

"Yay, it's going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Whatever," I heard the song 'Low' come on the radio, and a plan formed in my head. I stood up, turned up the music, grabbed Rosalie and Alice, and started dancing to the music.

They both easily out-danced me, but we were having fun turning, jumping on the beds, kicking our legs, and laughing. So we didn't notice that we had an audience of 3 boys standing in our doorway until the song was almost finished.

I –luckily- hadn't fallen over yet, but as a jumped up and down on my mattress and saw them I fell off the bed, and ended up with my face on the floor. The girls screamed because I fell, and because of the boys watching them. And the boys laughed at us, especially Emmett.

I stayed on the floor and said out-load for there amusement, "Hey floor, its nice to meet you, _again_. I personal hate you, but you must like me because my face has been here more than anywhere else."

They all laughed at that and came to help me up. I didn't get hurt, as bad as I usually do. My nose was just a little tender. I laughed with them, because if there was one thing I've learned to do when people laugh at me, it is to also laugh to so your not as embarrassed.

After that we headed off to practice for the performance that was in a couple of weeks in hopes that we would win.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

**SUBSCRIBE!!!**

**FAVORITE!!!**

**And... tell your friends about this story!!!!**

**-_THE_ Twilight Lover- Brittany**


	15. RollerSkating

**OME! This computer has finally gotten to the little pagey-page-thing...**

**I have dial-up, and its been slower than its ever been before!!!! I started trying to upload this at 6:00 and its now 10:00!!!**

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update... I still have writters block, and no clue what to do next...**

**Anyways, I have a little suprise at the end, and... READ!!!!!**

* * *

I sighed walking out of the bathroom in a robe with a towel wrapped in my hair. Alice and Rosalie insisted on getting me ready for roller-skating tonight. I wasn't very happy about this, but there was no use in arguing with them.

As soon as I walked in the room, Alice shoved a patch-skirt that was different shades of blue, purple, pink, green, and yellow. Along with a green tank-top, a blue holster, and a pair of purple ballet flats. I looked at the outfit and it was very colorful, and wasn't half that bad, except for the skirt.

"Do you seriously expect me to skate in this skirt Alice?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I do." She said confidently.

"Well I'm not, I'll probably fall a-million times tonight, and flashing my underwear every time I fall won't be helping things at all." I said.

She sighed, stood up, and walked over to me, "Just put it on Bella, I don't feel like arguing for 15 minutes for nothing. You're going to wear it."

I looked over to Rose, "A little help please."

She laughed, "Bella, she's right, just put it on."

I sighed deciding not to argue with her, then walked into the bathroom to put on the very short skirt and the rest of my outfit. When I came back into the room Alice ordered me to sit down so she could do my make-up, while Rosalie blow-dried my hair, and twisted it different ways trying to decide what she was going to do with it.

While Alice poked my eyes with eye liner, and Rosalie tugged at my hair, we all listened to Linkin' Park, an awesome rock band. We were listening to the last song on there latest album, "Minutes Till Midnight" when they finally let me go.

"Finally!" I said, hurrying to the other side of the room so they wouldn't change there minds and think they had to do something else to me.

They got ready, which only took them 10 minutes. It made me mad that I took an hour to get ready and they took 10 minutes, and they still looked better than me…

When they were ready we grabbed our bags and walked across the street to the roller-skating rink.

You could here the music blaring from outside of the building and I could tell I was going to get a major headache. We walked into the rink and rented out roller-skates. After we paid we walked over to the arcade where the Jasper and Edward were playing 'Dance-Dance Revolution' while Emmett cheered them on.

I watched Edward while he focused on the screen not missing one of the arrows. He was so graceful while he laughed with Jasper. He even added turns and extra jumps while he danced. As he danced, his bronze hair would sway and shimmer from the little light that was in the arcade

To sum it up, he was a very great and an insanely attractive dancer.

I looked over at everyone else. Alice was gaping at Jasper the same way I was probably looking at Edward, mouth open, eyes gaping. Rosalie and Emmett were making out with each other like they hadn't seen each other for years.

I waited with Alice watching Jasper and Edward until they finished. As they got of the platform Jasper walked over to Jasper and gave her a kiss and Edward walked over to me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, just… hanging." _More like watching, wait staring at you while you dance_, I thought to myself.

He smiled and looked down at the shoes in my hand, "Are you skating?" he asked like it was the most impossible thing in the world to do. But I guess for me, it was.

I grimaced, "Alice is making me, she said some crap about you saving me, right…" I rolled my eye's.

Laughing, he said "You don't think I'd save you?" then he fake-pouted, it was SO cute! _Wow I just sounded like a fan girl, _I thought, _I really need to stop._

I pushed his shoulder, "If you wanted to." I said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" he asked sounding offended.

"Uh, I don't know, how about you tell me." I offered.

He was silent for a second then he started to say, "Well I-"

"Guys! Come on, I want to go skating" Emmett interrupted us.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the benches to put on my shoes with Edward, oh this was so not going to be fun… sarcasm intended…

As I fell for the 17th time (yes, I was counting) I mentally strangled Alice for making me wear this skirt. Yeah it was fashionable, but not functional. And when it came to me, the super-klutz, I really needed functional.

Edward skated around me in circles laughing at me and offering his hand to help me up like he's been doing every time I fall. "You've been clinging to the wall for 15 minutes, come out to the middle." He said.

I laughed while he helped me up, "Do you just want to laugh at me more? Or do you just want to show off more?"

He tried to hide a smirk that was slowly coming to his lips, "It depends, you didn't give me an answer that sounds innocent enough…"

Rolling my eye's I slapped him, forgetting that I had deathtraps on my feet and tripped. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the hard floor. But it never there, instead a pair of strong, muscular, perfect, amazing arms wrapped around me catching me.

I opened my eye's about to say a witty remark to him catching me, but as I started, his eye's were gazing intensely into mine. Too bad I gazed back.

His eye's were so perfect. The emerald-green color was so beautiful. It reminded me of the leafs of the most perfect flowers. They had so much passion in them that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. There were darker green specks around the edge of the inside if the iris. But he blinked before I could observe any more which made my heart sink and it made me realize that he had his arms wrapped around me… Oh…

"Uh…" I said while he made sure I was steady on my feet.

There was an awkward silence then we both said, "Sorry!" and everything was better when we laughed and said "Jinx" together.

***

**_Edward's POV_**

I didn't know what to think when I looked into her perfect brown eye's. Could she like me? It seems like she only wants to be friends, which I can understand. She still probably thinks I'm still looking for the girl I meet at the ball. But I know Bella was so much better, even if I didn't know the other girl. I hope one day she can trust me, if not, maybe I could find the girl at the ball. I blinked, trying not to look like a freak and getting as much dignity as I could muster to not ruin this friendship. Because she made me whole. I think, just because of that, that I am in love with her.

* * *

**You like my suprise!?!**

**You better, I wasn't planning on putting any Edward POV in here, but I REALLY wanted to...**

**If ya'll have any idea's for the next chapter, I'd love to hear them, like I said... writters block... :P :P :P**

**Ok, also if anyone knows how the whole Beta thing works, and would like to explain it to me that would be GREAT!!!**

**At the beggining of the story I asked for a Beta, and I got a couple of people who would do it, but I had no clue what to do!**

**So, yeah...**

**REVIEW!!! (I love them ALL and would comment to each and everyone of them, but I barely have time or brain skills to write this story!!)**

**SUBSCRIBE!!!**

**FAVORITE!!!**

**And of course, tell all your friends about this story!!!**

**I luv ya'll, and the song 'Fall for You' (LoL'z its playing on my iPod right now... listen to it!!)**

**OK...PEACE!!!!**

**_THE Twilight Lover- Brittany_**


End file.
